Question: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $(x + 5)^2 - 64 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} (x + 5)^2 - 64&= 0 \\\\ (x+5)^2&=64 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+5)^2}&=\sqrt{64} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+5&=\pm8 \\\\ x&=\pm8-5 \\ \phantom{(x + 5)^2 - 64}& \\ x=-13&\text{ or }x=3 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -13 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 3 \end{aligned}$